


Bat-Signal Booty Call

by TrekFaerie



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie





	Bat-Signal Booty Call

When he saw the familiar lights of the Bat-Signal reflecting against the dark clouds of Gotham's night sky, Batman was expecting Gordon, or some other police officer, to be standing on the rooftop with important news about something. What he hadn't expected was Superman-- no, not Superman, just Clark, because he was still in his day clothes and hadn't taken off those ridiculous glasses of his-- just sitting on the edge, as if it were normal to just fly into a city on a Friday and watch the stars on the roof of the police department. It had to be important. Important League business. If it wasn't, he was vaguely sure he was going to break those glasses.

"Superman, what--"

"You can't see a thing out here." Did... did Clark just interrupt him? _Him?_ "It's all the light pollution, you know; can't see even one star. At least in Metropolis you can see the brighter ones. You should talk to the Mayor about some new pollution ordinances--"

"You didn't fly all the way out here and interrupt my night just so you could insult my city, did you." Batman wasn't a man for question marks when he was already certain of the answer.

If a man as large as Clark was capable of deflating like a cheap party balloon, he did so. "Oh, so you are busy tonight?" Clark, however, was. He was a man whose question marks were full of hope and dreams.

"Batman is always busy; crime in Gotham never--"

"-- sleeps, yeah, I know." Clark dismissed him with a wave of his hand, interrupting him for (this was getting ridiculous) a second time in just under five minutes. "That wasn't my question. Is Bruce busy tonight?"

Batman considered this. And then Bruce did. "... What do you want, Clark," he sighed, sitting down next to him on the edge of the building.

"Well, we've both been so busy lately, with our work and our, um, night work, that we haven't actually, you know, done anything together lately. And I know you really like action movies, and that new one comes out tomorrow, and Lois had tickets to the Midnight Premiere in Central City but she has a big break tonight and gave them to me, so I flew over here..." He took off his glasses and started cleaning them on his jacket, as if looking more like Superman would give him the apparent confidence of him. "So, I was wondering..."

"Clark."

"Bruce?"

"Do you know what this device is."

"Yeah, it's the Bat-Signal."

"And do you know what it's for."

"It's for the police, so they can contact you because you're too mysterious and dark to have a landline anymore, right?"

"And, since only the police use it, seeing the Bat-Signal makes me believe that something very dire is going on."

"Yeah?"

"And you just used it to ask me out on a date."

Clark's glasses had to be made of some alien metal or adamantium or something; they didn't even bend when Bruce said that. "... So, you want to go or not? 'Cause I know Jimmy will be free, if you don't."

Even though it would've shattered every bone in his hand, Batman wanted to hit him. But, Bruce knew better than that, so he just sighed and put his head in his hands and then did what he always did in situations like these.

Their kiss reflected off the night sky. No star would ever shine brighter.


End file.
